Pet
by SonicFan3
Summary: Someone sneaks a cat into the meeting. And for once, it's not Greece! *Some very mild Turkraine*


It was yet another World Conference, and as per usual, nothing was getting down whatsoever. America had started rambling off about superheroes about halfway through his speech, France and England had already started fighting, Italy and Greece had fallen asleep, Russia was terrorizing the Baltics, Korea was groping Japan, and Germany looked about ready to murder every last nation in the room.

Yup, just your average World Conference.

"_Vill you all shut up so ve can actually get some work done for once_?" Germany finally roared, slamming his hands on the table and startling poor Italy, who almost immediately started panicking and waving his small, travel-size white flag. Because, hey, you never know when danger could show up.

Amazingly, the nations complied, and Germany started up his speech.

…Only to be interrupted about five minutes in by a meow.

"_Greece_!" Germany shouted, waking up the Mediterranean nation (who, unlike Italy, had actually managed to sleep through Germany's yelling). "Did you bring a cat in here _again_?"

The sleepy nation slowly shook his head, shocking everyone present, considering Greece had snuck at least one cat into each of the last five meetings. Last meeting, he snuck in _ten_. "No… You told me… not to… do that again…"

As Greece plopped his head back down on the table to doze off again, Germany turned and glared at Italy. "_Italy_…"

"Ve, it wasn't me!" The Italian quickly exclaimed, waving the white flag again.

"Then who was-"

"Sister, why is there a moving bulge inside that satchel you have with you?"

Everyone turned and looked over at Ukraine. The poor woman was blushing intensely, trying to set the aforementioned bag down on the floor. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Belarus…!"

Not buying it, her sister snatched away the bag from her sister, ignoring the latter's protests and opening it. "…Ukraine. Why did you sneak a cat into the meeting?"

Ukraine's face turned a shade of bright red to rival Spain's tomatoes. Quickly taking the bag back, she hugged it to her chest, looking down at the table.

Germany stared at Ukraine, blinking slowly. He did not think that the former Soviet Union member would be the culprit. Greece or Italy? Yes. Ukraine? No.

"Sister, you brought a cat into the meeting?" Russia piped up.

"I-I just got her a week ago…!" Ukraine exclaimed, looking up at her brother. "A-And I didn't want to leave her home all alone, since she's only a kitten… S-So I figured that m-maybe I could sneak her in…"

"I didn't even know you had a pet…," Belarus mumbled.

"L-Like I said, I only got her a week ago…"

Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ukraine…"

"I-I'm sorry, Germany. I-I'll go…"

Ukraine got up hurriedly, walking quickly to the doors.

"I'll take notes for you, sister!"

"Thank you, Russia!" Ukraine called over her shoulder as she exited, shutting the door behind her. Taking a few steps down the hall, she sat down against the wall, slowly pulling her kitten, Daryna, out of the bag. "Sorry, baby. Mommy just didn't want to leave you home alone."

The white kitten mewed softly, bi-colored eyes fixed on her "mother".

"Guess I didn't time that gift well, huh?"

Startled, Ukraine looked up. A certain mask-wearing nation was looking down at her, grinning sheepishly. "T-Turkey! What are you…?"

"Told Germany I needed a bathroom break. I'll borrow notes from Japan later," he explained, sitting down next to her. Smiling, he reached over and scratched the cat between the ears. "Hey, Daryna. You being good for Mommy?"

Ukraine looked over at him, smiling warmly. "She's been wonderful. Thank you so much, Turkey."

"Hey, no problem. I know you get lonely."

Blushing lightly, Ukraine looked down. "W-Would you like to hang out with me and Daryna at my hotel after the Conference? If… If you don't have plans, that is."

Turkey flashed a smile at her. "Sure, I can hang out. Japan's having lunch with the Axis today. Apparently, Italy's dragging them all to Olive Garden."

The two lapsed into silence, just petting Daryna and relaxing in the hallway. Finally, Turkey stood up. "Better go back in, before Germany gets suspicious. See you later, Ukraine. I'll meet you out here by the doors, ok?"

"O-Ok. See you later, Turkey!"

Once Turkey was back in the meeting room, Ukraine snuggled her kitten close, smiling. "Looks like we're going to get to spend some time with Daddy, Daryna."


End file.
